


SFW Alphabet Boba Fett x Reader

by my-man-mando (orphan_account)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alphabet, Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender Neutral, No Pregnancy, No Sex, No Smut, Reader-Insert, no y/n, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando
Summary: Clean, safe for work headcanons for gender neutral!Reader and Boba Fett. Rated T for language.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 36





	SFW Alphabet Boba Fett x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @my-man-mando. Hope you like it! Feel free to hit me up on tumblr and say hi!

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Boba is very casual with his affection. He’s not clingy about it or smothering and it doesn’t happen all the time, but he knows the effect touch can have on a person so he doesn’t use it lightly.

When you sit next to him, he loves to drape his arm over your shoulders. When you’re in a crowded market/street, he’ll take your hand/elbow and pull you closer to keep tabs on you.

For the most part, he uses small, familiar gestures that take your breath away when he delivers them so confidently and smoothly. That trademark chuck on the chin? Never fails to make you swoon.

Also: pet names. Boba has a myriad of pet names for you, sometimes sweet, sometimes sarcastic, but always affectionate. You tease him that he doesn’t actually know your name since he rarely uses it!

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

You were WAY too intimidated to talk to Boba at first. You kept your distance for a long time until you ran into some trouble and Boba stepped in to defend you. After that, he became your unofficial guardian, looking out for you and checking up on you whenever he could. 

Then you started to realize that Boba had a much softer side he only showed to the people he trusted and cared about, including you. Sometimes, you’re still a little nervous around him, but once you developed an easy exchange of banter and friendly ribbing, it all balanced out to a solid friendship. 

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Boba is 50/50 on cuddles. Sometimes, he wants his solitude. Other times, he wants cuddles and he wants them NOW so get your cute little butt over here.

He’ll definitely pull you onto his lap when you’re walking by (and not paying him enough attention). He also really likes sitting next to you and draping an arm over your leg, settling his hand on your knee and leaning into you, which he mostly does in public as a way to show everyone, “This is my person, back off and don’t fuck with them.”

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Boba prefers a simple, direct, hermit-like existence. Sparse furnishings. No decor apart from whatever functional stuff he needs. He doesn’t like clutter since it gets in the way. He’s very much a no-nonsense type of person so he prefers the bare essentials. He’s generally very good at cleaning because there isn’t that much to clean in the first place.

His cooking skills are severely lacking though. Meals are simple and plain and repetitive (beans and rice for two weeks straight? yes.) Most of the time, whatever he makes is either painfully boring and bland or so spicy that you can’t taste how shitty his cooking is in the first place. There is no in between.

Boba also has a tendency to eat whatever he can find and/or hunt. So that means some meals where you’re not entirely sure what it is that you’re eating. And you learned a long time ago: don’t ask.

For settling down, it’s not really on Boba’s mind. He abandoned that idea ages ago. But he does want a companion, someone who brightens up his life and reminds him of the goods things in the universe. It’s just not anything “official”. You fall into step together and you stay in step and that’s good enough for him.

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Two ways a break up could go down with Boba:

  1. He ghosts you. Vanished. Poof. Gone. No explanation. Sure, you had your problems, but so did every couple. What went wrong? You’ll never know because you will never see Boba again.
  2. Straight forward. Blunt. Direct. He doesn’t do any of that blame-game, guilt stuff. He doesn’t even raise his voice. It’s just not working anymore so it’s best to part ways and not drag it out.



**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Boba is torn on marriage. Due to his Mandalorian roots, he does feel it holds something of importance in his life. At the same time, he hates feeling obligated or controlled by anyone. Does he want a traditional marriage that his Mandalorian upbringing grilled into his head? No.

Does he want a partner who sits with him in the stillness before sunrise, sharing a cup of hot tea between the two of you? Definitely.

Commitment for Boba comes through actions, not a marriage ceremony. A ceremony is only a way to officialize it, and in his chosen way of life, an official ceremony isn’t really necessary.

He doesn’t have a fear of commitment. He’ll know when the other person fits in his life and when they don’t. 

He will wait a LONG time (aka forever) to approach the topic of marriage, so if you want a wedding, you’ll have to bring it up first. If it’s important to you, he won’t say no (but he’ll grumble a little about getting dressed up).

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

For most of Boba’s life, he’s been outsider/outlier when it comes to society. He never *fit* anywhere. And as a bounty hunter - along with some poor decisions - he’s ended up with few friends and many enemies. He’s spent a lot of time observing people from a distance, which gives him a deeper understanding and perspective on human behavior.

So Boba is very accepting when you’re dealing with difficult things - mental health, chronic pain, etc. Because he understands the root cause of your actions/behavior. He sees past the things other people have been offended about and it doesn’t bother him.

The bottom line, Boba has one philosophy: he’s gentle with those who deserve it (you). He is not gentle with those who don’t deserve it (people who mess with you).

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

As comfortable as Boba is with physical displays of affection, hugs don’t happen very often unless you explicitly nudge him for one. He prefers other ways to show his affection. 

But he always welcomes a hug from you. Hug him from behind because he loves it. He feels like he’s shielding you and supporting you at the same time. Also, it gives you the chance to snuggle between his shoulder blades or rest your cheek on his shoulder/the back of his neck and he thinks it’s very sweet.

A hug from Boba is like getting a hug from a brick wall. You are completely enveloped with one hand cradling your head and his other hand at your back. A hug from Boba is the textbook definition of “security and safety” because you feel 100% protected.

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Boba rarely says I love you. He prefers actions instead. And he doesn’t want to cheapen it. He’ll tell you once, maybe twice, when he’s dead serious about it and he can tell you really need to hear it. But “love” is a powerful word and he won’t use it often.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

For Boba, jealousy is a slow, steady, lethal boil. At the end of the day, ultimately he trusts you. Also, he won’t stand in the way if you want to be with someone else.

But he’s still human and seeing someone else flirt with you makes him itch. At first, he just watches. If it continues, he steps up to your side, wrapping an arm around your waist and he doesn’t say anything. He just stands there with this intimidating stare directed at whoever is taking up so much of your attention and time.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Boba’s favorite place to kiss you is on the back of your hand. It’s one of those monumental little gestures that gets you all flustered (which he loves to see). 

Boba’s kisses are firm and lingering. When he kisses you, you can feel the determination he has to show you the affection and appreciation you deserve.

Boba loves it when you kiss his cheek. It’s a sweet gesture and not many people are willing to approach him that closely, let alone be brave enough to give him something so thoughtful and gentle. The galaxy has not been kind to him but every time you kiss him on the cheek, you make his heart warm in a way that no one else has.

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Boba has no clue what to do with children. What are these babbling, sticky little things doing crawling around his ankles? They’re clingy and loud and they smell. (Secretly, when no one is around, he can get a crying baby to sleep just by humming or talking very quietly to them. But he doesn’t broadcast that talent.)

For some children, Boba is utterly terrifying and they won’t go near him.

For other children, they think he’s AWESOME, especially in his armor. They climb all over him like a jungle gym (much to Boba’s chagrin). 

Boba begrudgingly ends up feeling responsible for younglings because they’re too small to care for themselves. He’s the Grumpy (But Really Cool) Uncle.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Mornings with Boba are a quiet, meditative affair. He’s up hours before the sun so he’s already had breakfast. Tea/coffee is fresh and hot when you wake up. He doesn’t linger in bed so you will wake up alone on a daily basis. 

But you are always welcome to join him, if he’s watching the sunrise outside, or in the kitchen, wherever he’s wandered off to. Shuffle out all wrapped up in your cocoon of blankets and rumpled pajamas and adorable bedhead, and he’ll open his arm to you as an invitation to curl up against his side for a few more minutes of rest before the day starts.

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

At night is when you’ll get Boba all to yourself for the most time. Boba is more talkative at night, whether it’s because he’s tired or he’s had a little drink that loosens his tongue. 

Either way, he’s more willing to tell you things, to ask you questions about your day. He especially likes to tell you stories about the constellations and the folktales that he’s gathered on his travels throughout the galaxy. 

Usually involves: cuddles under a pile of blankets, snacks, spotchka or Corellian wine, and the low banked coals of a campfire/cookfire. 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Boba does not reveal much about himself. In all the time you’ve been together, you can count on one hand how often he’s volunteered anything about himself, despite plenty of coaxing from you.

He sees how it frustrates you sometimes and he reassures you the best he can that it’s not because he doesn’t trust you - he does. He trusts you more than anyone. But he doesn’t like looking back. Doesn’t like revisiting those memories.

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

It takes A LOT to get Boba to lose his patience. Anger makes you blind. It’s something to control, not be controlled by it. But Boba has a very firm line to his patience. When he’s pushed past that boundary, he does get snappish and he’s bitten off a few heads once or twice.

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Boba has an excellent memory for the important things. But not so much for the mundane things. He’ll remember that self-loathing comment you made off-hand weeks ago, about how you hate the way your hips look, or you’re obnoxious, or you’re stupid. He remembers all those little things, the warning signs, the red flags that something serious is going on that you’re not really talking about but it’s leaking out anyway.

For the mundane things, i.e. “Can you pick up some groceries on the way home?” he has a harder time remembering. And he definitely won’t remember that fancy triple-mocha-espresso-no-fat-macchiato thing you like to order at cafes. 

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

Boba’s favorite moment was when you brought him to his knees during a sparring match. You asked him to teach you how to fight. It was a STEEP learning curve and you experienced so much frustration. Boba didn’t exactly go easy on you either. You sported massive bruises for months.

But with every sparring match, you got a little better. You hit back harder. You deflected his blows a little faster.

Then you got in one good hit. Just clocked Boba right on the jaw. 

You were so ecstatic that you forgot to defend yourself. You were too busy crowing over FINALLY landing a hit that Boba easily struck a blow right to your stomach which made you double over. Effectively bursting your victory bubble.

You didn’t brag about your successes after that. You kept your guard up and you fought back harder and harder. 

Until the day you met Boba on an even keel. You deflected every strike - even the tough, sneaky ones. You got in a flurry of bruising hits. Boba had to work to gain an inch of ground on you, and then you put HIM on the defensive.

That’s when you knocked Boba’s knees right out from under him. After so much training, you finally took him down. In that moment, he looked up at you with so much pride, he could pop!

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

People just KNOW you’re with Boba. It’s whispered and passed around with this quiet warning under their breath. They do NOT touch you.

So Boba doesn’t have to posture or show off that you’re his person. All it takes is one little affectionate gesture from him - brushing his knuckles against your cheek, his hand at the small of your back, hooking an arm around your shoulders or waist - and everyone goes, “Oh,” and gives you a wide berth.

But the galaxy can be a rough place and Boba doesn’t hesitate to step in and defend you. He’s succinct and direct about it. One painful twist of an arm and a whispered threat of pain that only exists in nightmares and whoever is bothering you is running for the hills.

Boba appreciates a partner who has his back in a fight. He needs someone he can depend on and trust. But he does NOT want you to risk your life for him. Don’t do that. That’s his job. Not yours. (You’ve had plenty of fights about that double standard but he’s stubborn and won’t budge on the subject.)

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Days in the desert pass differently than the rest of the galaxy. He rarely keeps track of anniversaries and birthdays. It’s just really easy to lose track of time in the endless landscape of sand and sky. And Boba keeps a minimalist lifestyle so there won’t be big, grand gestures or celebrations.

But he remembers your birthday with a small, humble treat of some kind. Maybe he picked up your favorite tea or snack from a trader passing through. Or he sleeps in with you, which is the only day out of the year that he chooses to sleep in.

For everyday tasks, Boba generally does make an effort. He maintains his fair share and doesn’t leave the chores to you. He’s lived alone for so long that he got used to cleaning up after himself, keeping a tidy space. 

Besides, you’re his partner. He would never expect a fellow bounty hunter to clean up after him. Likewise, he would never expect you to clean up after him because that’s not your job.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Boba is very, very, V E R Y pig headed. Once he’s made up his mind, good luck getting him to change his opinion because it’s already set in stone. This makes for some fights that are excruciating on the frustration scale.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

The only thing Boba cares about regarding his looks is A) can he blend in and disappear? or B) is the article of clothing functional and/or low maintanence?

On occasion, when it is warranted, Boba will put effort into his appearance only if it amps up the intimidation factor (i.e. polishing up his armor).

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Boba is very comfortable with solitude. But he also recognizes the value and appreciates the rarity of a companion who you can truly lean on and be comfortable with. That doesn’t happen with just anyone. The chemistry, the connection has to happen naturally. 

So if you left him, Boba won’t feel incomplete. He has an incredibly strong, unwavering sense of himself. But he will feel the loss of the rare privilege that is your company.

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Boba is deeply introspective - which comes from years of solitude. He knows how to work a room and gain the upper hand of a hierarchy, but the politics of society grate on him. He doesn’t have the patience for it. Sure, he likes a a fight now and then to blow off steam. 

But he prefers the simplicity of the desert, the company of someone he loves, and a good drink.

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Boba cannot tolerate a controlling partner. Don’t micromanage him. Don’t interrogate him as to where he’s been when you know damn well he spends every Friday at the cantina with his drinking buddies. It irritates him to have someone breathing down his neck, nosing into his business.

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Boba is a VERY early riser. He prefers the quiet stillness when the world is still asleep. There’s something different in the air during the pre-dawn hours that restores him and clears his head. 

So, it’s incredibly difficult - if not impossible - to get him to sleep in. However, you can convince him to come back to bed if you flash him those puppy eyes he NEVER resists. Works like a charm every time.


End file.
